Uke to the Alpha
by Uchiha B
Summary: "It was an accident!" Shippou innocently proclaimed, "You will change back in a few hours, Kagome!" In which a certain Miko is turned into a boy by a certain Kitsune. A certain Taiyoukai finds himself rather unexpectedly intrigued by the events, IY crack!drabbles, Sesshoumaru x Temporary Male!Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Is this crack?

* * *

><p>"<em>Onii-san!<em>"

Sesshoumaru had immediately resist the urge to sigh because that was completely below his high station. Instead, his golden eyes glanced up at the door to his office, expecting it to slam open off half its hinges.

The Miko only called him that ridiculous name when she wanted to piss him off or when she was particularly upset.

And judging by the anxiety he could smell in the air, he was betting on the latter.

"Onii-san!" The door, as expected, practically slammed into the wall and he knew that he was probably going to be paying for the damages (or force a certain fox to), "Onii-san! It's... _terrible!_"

Damn him for being so soft on the Miko–

Wait, what?

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru coldly demanded, glaring at the wailing person who had dared to enter his office without permission.

Teary blue eyes stared at him like he was insane, "Did you forget that you're a dog?!" The person scoffed, "I know you hate wearing your human concealment spell, but it shouldn't dull your senses that much!"

Sesshoumaru's fine brow twitched and he was about to stand up when, (sadly enough), another person barged in his sacred place of retreat, "Kitsune." He coolly greeted.

"Aww, you didn't have to go to Sesshoumaru-sama!" Shippou pouted, "I told you, Kagome! It was just a little mistake! It will wear off in a few hours! I promise!"

Okay, what?

"Do I really look that different?" Kagome asked self-consciously, twirling a finger nervously through her much shorter hair, "That you couldn't recognise me?"

"Your scent has turned masculine," Sesshoumaru simply pointed out, finally understanding what the hell was going on, "I assume this is the Kitsune's doing?"

"Tch, who else?" Kagome huffed, glaring at the sheepish redhead, "I was helping him with a new transformation spell, against my better judgement – and he somehow turned me into a _boy_!" She gestured to herself, though both Sesshoumaru and Shippou could only mentally admit Kagome still looked pretty darn feminine.

A pretty boy~ a definite bishounen for sure.

"It's not _that_ bad, Kagome!" Shippou patted her on the shoulder with his foxy grin, "I mean, now you go even better with Sesshoumaru-sama – as his _uke_!"

Sesshoumaru's perfect face didn't so much as twitch as he stared at Kagome for her reaction, which was a mixture of shock, bewilderment, and horror all at once.

His lips couldn't help but to upturn ever so slightly in response.

"Ugh," Kagome suddenly paled, thanking her lucky stars that she had been wearing jeans instead of a skirt when the 'accident' happened, "T-that reminds me...!" Her hands visibly trembled and her wide eyes seemed to tear back up again, "I-I have a-a...!" She gestured uselessly towards her groin.

She couldn't even say the word.

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippou snickered wickedly, sending (a secretly amused) Sesshoumaru a suggestive wink, "Haven't you ever personally wondered what a male's release feels like?" He burst out in laughter at Kagome's gaping face, "Now's your chance!"

The Miko opened and shut her mouth like she was trying to respond, though only an awkward noise could spill from her throat and squeaked like a pathetic little mouse when Shippou eagerly pushed her forward in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Have fun, you two!" Shippou waved over his shoulder as he exited Sesshoumaru's office, making sure to remember to shut the door behind him and left the couple alone.

Kagome's absolutely reddened face jerked over to Sesshoumaru and she was utterly floored to see his normally cold eyes heat up into molten gold. She was sure that she pretty much passed out on the spot when she vaguely heard him command with his Alpha voice.

"Come here, Miko."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XD

* * *

><p><em>'What the...!?'<em>

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, wondering what the hell had just happened, _'That's right,' _She thought, furrowing her brows, _'Shippou-chan did something stupid and–!?'_

"Finally awake, Miko?"

The familiar voice spoke up and to any other person, his tone would be interpreted as impassive and just down right cold. However, since she knew him so well, she could easily hear the underlying amusement from the Taiyoukai.

"Did I actually faint?" Kagome asked with slight disbelief, flushing hotly when she finally realised that she was situated on Sesshoumaru's lap, "Seriously – _what _are you doing?!"

"This Sesshoumaru is in need of entertainment, Miko," He smirked when she turned to head to gape at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, "I tire of paperwork."

"D-don't you have business partners to meet with or something!?" Kagome squeaked, feeling his large hands run up and down her sides – sides that were slightly less curvy than usual.

"Meetings can always be rearranged." Sesshoumaru slowly, _slowly _dragged his hand down to the waist of her jeans and casually let his fingers dip underneath her shirt so he was touching skin.

"This is just too _weird_!" Kagome wailed, certainly uncomfortable with the feelings her temporary male body was currently experiencing, "I'm a _boy_, Onii-san! I don't think I'm exactly your type right now!"

"Enough with the 'Onii-san'," Sesshoumaru sharply tugged her much shorter hair to reprimand her words, "If it is for you, Miko, then this Sesshoumaru is willing to explore your male body."

Kagome let out a noise when he pulled her hair and sighed when he finally let go, "I _really _don't like this." Her body gradually began to grow warm and heat was beginning to pool down south and _oh_ _Amaterasu-sama_ – it felt utterly alien.

She definitely did not envy a male's arousal.

_'Ick... is this how Sesshoumaru feels every time?!' _The thought was disturbing enough as it was and she felt a sudden rush of pure embarrassment.

The Youkai's hands moved up until they were just resting underneath her chest and he could only widen his smirk when Kagome tensed, squirming against him in light protest.

"You would go gay for me?" Kagome grasped his hands and stopped him from proceeding any further, "I know I have said that _they _get in the way before, but not having _them _is just too bizarre."

"There is no need to be so prudish, Miko." Sesshoumaru stated, though he didn't rip himself from Kagome's hands so he could continue upwards.

Kagome huffed, feeling her flush travel down to her neck and she couldn't help but to look back at the Taiyoukai and throw him a small scoff.

"Shouldn't you be calling me 'Houshi' now?"


End file.
